SQUIDS
by squidhater666
Summary: sky and friends are sen to outer space by a squid and they hear things in the air vents will they make it back home alive? my first fanfic please read and give advice
1. Chapter 1

SQUIDS

CHAPTER 1

No P.O.V.

"Hey guys sky here with a new map, no, no that won't work." Said Adam trying out some phrases before broadcasting. If you're confused Adam (skydoesminecraft) Jason (Minecraft Universe) Ty (Deadlox) Dawn (Dawnables) Jerome (asfJerome) Mudkip (huskymudkipz) and Kermit (KermitplaysMC) are on a space shuttle. Back on earth there was a guy that said there was sushi on the shuttle. So Adam and the team followed and it turned out it was a squid .the squid then sent them into space. Adam didn't know why the squid did it other than to be a dick.

Adam's P.O.V. 13:00 day 1

"That fricken squid!" I said with hatred clear in my voice

"Squids are dicks." Ty said

"Got that right." Dawn said in agreement

"Why did it send us up here?" Jason wondered out loud.

Jerome's P.O.V. 13:00 day 1

As I hear everyone engaging in small talk I start to wonder around. Jason saw me leaving and said

"hey where are you going?"

"To go look for an arena where we can play cops & robbers" I said enthusiastically

"cool, can I come?" Jason said

"fine, come along" I said a little annoyed

then we started walking. A little later I said

"you know, this is right up your alley mister spaceman." I teased

"shut up Jerome"

we continued walking with little to no conversation.

Jason's P.O.V. 15:00 day 1

"Finally were here" I heard Jerome say with a hint of relief.

"hey Jason?"

"mmhmm?"

"did you feel like, like... your being watched?"

"yeah...sort of." I said.

we started to explore the arena when we found a purple pressure plate and a sign at head height saying "teleportor select destination" I called Jerome over and said

"Where do you think it could take us?" I asked

"Let's find out, shall we?"

He walked up to a thing that looked like a smart phone and typed what looked like it said command room then he walked onto the pressure pad that was now giving off particles. When he walked onto it I saw a great purple flash.

Jerome's P.O.V. 15:30 day 1

I walked onto the purple pressure pad that was strangely giving off particles and I saw a big purple flash. I felt myself floating around. When I opened my eyes all I saw was a purple vortex that was spiraling around. When I looked at the vortex I realized what it was. I was ender porting. I struggled to get out of the ender port grip then thought if I flew out of the vortex I would end up with my head in a wall or end up in space So I stop struggling and resumed floating. After what seemed like forever I saw that same purple flash. Then I fell my feet hit the floor I saw all my friends including Adam watching me stumble dizzily over to the couch as I blacked out.

Authors note

hey guys hope you liked it. It's like a aliens fanfic except with sky and his friends. This is my first fanfic so leave a review and tell me your opinion. I think I need some advice be nice and don't complain I like that just as much as squids. XD


	2. Chapter 2

SQUIDS

CHAPTER 2

Adam's P.O.V. 15:35 day 1

I looked at Jerome unconscious on the couch

_"I wonder if he's okay, he's been out cold for 5 minutes?" _

I wondered. When I saw Jerome's eyes start to flutter.

"hey guys, come here!" I said franticly

"What is it?" dawn said

"he's awake!"

As everyone gathered around Jerome opened his eye's

(gasp)

"What?" Jerome said quizzically

"YOUR EYE'S ARE PURPLE" everyone screamed surprised

"really?"

"yes!" Adam said still surprised

"It must have been the enderport." Jerome said under his breath

"What do you mean?" I said

"I will, after I look in the mirror."

Jerome went to the bathroom I heard a scream.

Jerome's P.O.V. 15:40 day 1

I went into the bathroom and gasped. I saw that my eyes were purple. the whites of my eyes are now purple and my once green eyes turned a dark purple. I had noticed some purple on my neck.

"_what the heck could that be?"_ I thought kind of worried

Then I started to take off my shirt then screamed. I had purple all down my arm and particles were practically pouring off it. Questions started racing through my mind but I only know of one clear question.

_"how did that get there?" _I wondered kind of nervously

Then I realized what happened.

_"note to self: don't use the enderporter __**EVER**__!" _I thought.

Adam P.O.V. 14:55 day 1

I saw Jerome come out of the bathroom a little shaken up.

"now will you tell me what happened?" I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice

"yes I will tell you." Jerome said

"okay, we went walking a couple of hours ago (blah, blah, blah)"

"and that's how I got here."

Then after that me and my friends start walking towards the arena.

Jason's P.O.V. 17:00

I saw my friends come in and welcome them.

"hello and welcome to cops & robbers." I said humbly

"nice place" Ty said

"well what are we waiting for let's play cops and robbers!" dawn said excitedly.

Jason, Jerome, Adam, Ty, Kermit and Mudkip were the prisoners and dawn was the cop. Jerome was the first to escape and dirped up some parkour and dawn got him. After he respawned in the cell to the very left on the 2nd floor we heard a scream. So we paused the game and went up there to check on him.

"what do you think happened?!" Ty said freaked out

"I don't know but it can't be good!" I said also freaked out

Kermit was straggling behind and didn't really care because he would just respawn. Then he felt some blue juice fall on his shoulder. I saw it swoop down.

**"KERMIT, WATCH OUT!" **I screamed

As he looked up the squid came down and put Kermit's head in its mouth

Author's note

Cliff hanger I like those. XD In later chapters my friend will be working with me his user name will be texting ghast and his symbol. [-_-] hope you liked it. This is my first fanfic so leave a review and tell me your opinion. I think I need some advice be nice and don't complain I like that just as much as squids. XD


	3. Chapter 3

SQUIDS

CHAPTER 3

Jason's P.O.V. 17:20 day 1

I watched helplessly as the squids mouth went over the frogs head and shredded his neck. As blood went everywhere one came above dawn. She killed it before it got to her, but Mudkip was not so lucky. It came down on his head and shredded his neck just like Kermit's. After seeing this gory scene we ran to the cells and locked the door we watched as our friends were dragged into the air vent.

Adam's P.O.V. 17:25 day 1

"what the fuck was that!" I said very startled

"I don't know but we have to get them back!" Ty said

"no, we can't lose another!" Jason said protectively

"I'll go." dawn said bravely

"okay but don't get killed." I said very protective

"I'll go with her." Ty said

So they went outside the cell and looked for Jerome and when they barely even got outside the cell one of those squid things came down upon dawn.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ty yelled

I watched helplessly as Ty jumped and pushed dawn to the ground. It started to shred his neck.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled very angry

I rushed out of the cell unsheathing my sword and ran out to the squid and slashed it over and over and over again until my budder sword broke. I then yanked it off his head what I saw was devastating. Ty's neck was a bloody mess, with half of the skin in the squids mouth. I saw a little bit of blue substance on the squids teeth. I took the substance into my inventory and scrolled my mouse over the substance and it read:

squid poison

_squidyness X_

_"Oh no!" _I thought nervously

_"I hope this is not what I think it is." _I thought confused

I swab my budder sword in it then smear it onto Ty face and tried not to cry as I looked into the minecraftians soulless eyes. Right when it touched his skin it turned blue, but not just any blue... it was squid blue. I dripped a little in his eye. It then turned into a squid eye. I started to walk away when another squid came down on top of Ty and took him up to the air vents.

"We need to get some weapons." I stated

"we know but where?" Jason asked

"I don't know but maybe we can find out by teleporting from this panel." I said as I pointed to the teleportor. (remember from chapter 2)

"We can't remember what happened to Jerome?" dawn said a little worried

"I have lost a lot today but I don't want to lose you too." dawn said almost in tears

"okay but it would be more dangerous if we walked." I said blushing (note to self possible girlfriend XD)

So we walking down the hall for a while.

Adams P.O.V. 18:30 day 1

After a while we heard a squishing sound and when we turned around we saw a blue substance all over the floor. and we all withdrew our swords.

"Jason I'm startled!"

"I hope that isn't Harpo, remember Harpo the blue slime Adam?"

"yeah"

the three of us stood vigilant until blue slime fell on Jason's shoulder

"**ADAM HELP **MMff!"

"Jason nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" I screamed

I watched as one of my closest friend is brutally murdered by the squid and taken in to the vents.

me and dawn ran to the command room

Author's note

mild lemony romance next chapter XD my friend texting ghast will not be helping in later chapters but maybe in the sequel. This is my first fanfic so leave a review and tell me your opinion. I think I need some advice be nice and don't complain I like that just as much as squids. XD


	4. Chapter 4

SQUIDS

CHAPTER 4

Adam's P.O.V. 19:00

So me and dawn ran to the command room

"I can't go on!" I said bursting into tears

"well maybe this will help." dawn said seductively

she then went and kissed me her soft lips pushing against mine. I grabbed her multi colored hair to deepen the kiss. As we moaned into each other's mouth we fell onto the floor tugging at our clothes wanting them off. While trying to take off our clothes a squid came down and brutally murdered her like the others. As blood went everywhere I watched mortified at the scene. Then the squid went into the vents. After that I swore vengeance on the squids. In anger I started to trash the command room until I hit a button by accident and opened a secret door.

"what the heck could that be" I said quizzically

As went through I was appalled. My friends where hanging from the walls half of their body was a squid man. they also had squids on their head pumping squid poison into them. when the squids saw me they got off of my friends heads which made a sickening pop. Then they lunged at me. As I closed my eyes and awaited death I felt something heavy appear in my hands and body. when I opened my eyes I was wearing god budder armor and god budder sword (god armor and sword are items that have every enchantment known to man on it with the enchantment level of 127 :O ) I started to slash the squids to bits. After all the squids were confetti I heard a squishing sound behind me so I turn around and I gasped. There was squid notch. I couldn't believe they god to the god too! I went into a fighting stance and notch charged at me. As he swung his sword I parried it then took a swipe at his arm missing by a hair. He swung at my face with surprising speed. I blocked it and we were in a battle of strength as our swords pushed against each other. He said

"you (slurp) cannot (slurp) defeat (slurp) a god!" it screamed

out of anger the thing shoved me to the ground. Then I felt something in my pocket when I took it out I found out it was a letter. A letter from someone named Mathew Capozio. Inside was something that looked like a gas bomb with a anti squid symbol on it.

"A squid X gas canister!" I said thankfully

As the squid god lunged at me trying to get than canister away from me. I then pulled out opened the can and the gas went everywhere.

"THIS IS NOT THE END Of me!" it yelled

I watched as it shriveled up and my friends came back to normal. "Thanks sky how did you do it?" Ty asked

"Just some help from a good friend of mine." I said

We all laughed and joked as a squid watched us from the rafters

squids P.O.V. 20:00

"they will pay, THEY WILL ALL PAY!" I said in squidish

Authors note

Cliffhanger :P I may or may not make a sequel. If I do, it will be when school starts up. sorry about the sequel will be so far away I just want my friend to help so see you in a month!


End file.
